deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/ONE MINUTE MELEE: Strider Hien X Orphe (CONTINUOUSLY UPDATING, KEEP IN TOUCH.)
TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Strider Hien) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Orphe) LET'S ROCK? LITTLE BITCH GOTTA DIE! / Uh, one sec... (LITTLE BITCH GOTTA DIE! selected...) (Cues G Gundam: Tooi Kioku) Location, Moscow, Russia. Hien: Damn Hiryu and all his fame as a Special A class unit. What could he do that I can't do better!? He even forcef**ked my ass out of the Strider Program! It was a setup! I know it! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I BE IN A CAPCOM FIGHTER LIKE HIM!!! Orphe: Unlucky... That was the worst Bounty I got out of capturing a criminal. No money, no food; Now I know what It's like to lose it all... And it wasn't to that Finkley bitch either. (Cues Metal Gear Solid Alert ! Sound Effect) (Cues Little Busters! Original Soundtrack CD2 01: "Mission Possible (But Difficult Task)") Hien: What the... What is a pretty lass like yourself doing in the middle of Russia!? Orphe: & I suppose a peeping tom like you wanted to find a jackpot; a paradise in your vision... Hien: What? No! I'm upset because I got kicked out of the Strider Program for being a rogue! Do I look like a criminal? Orphe: Oh. Eheh... My bad. I mistook you for someone who wanted to... Well, you know... You don't seem like a Rogue. Maybe you're someone who was mistaken as a criminal, yet got the wrong reason for it... Hien: & I say, there has to be a reason why I was betrayed! Orphe: I know someone who you could fight... Hien: Me too. You're going Down, youngster. I wouldn't call this canon, but... (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme)) LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! 59.9-59.6: Hien throws his weapon, and Orphe deflected it, only to come back to Hien as he does a counterattack. 59.5-54.6: Hien does a flurry of kicks, then finishes with a proper slash from Hien's blade. Orphe was sent flying while Hien chased her. 54.5-52.8: Orphe comes out of the wreckage. 53-49.7: Orphe: You're good... But let's let someone with an actual Double Bladed Sword take control... 49.6-45.8: Orphe slashes Hien through silly, and as Hien tried to counterattack, Orphe guarded while attacking... 45.7-43.96: Orphe used Spiral Ascension to Burn Hien after a false hit to her sword. 42.87-40.68: Orphe: (Hmph, easier than I thought...) 39.84: Out of the blue, Hien appeared in front of Orphe's face. 39.57-37.82: Hien: Haven't you heard? It's not over yet... 37.1-31.2: The two clashed double bladed swords until Orphe burnt Hien with a Crimson Flower. Hien recovered quite quickly. 31.1-28.5: Hien then threw his blade at Orphe's again, this time, Orphe took the hit, and Hien went for the punishment... 28.4-21.3: Hien slashed through Orphe as both foes were bloodstained. Both were clashing, yet no timing was allotted for an O move. Ultimately, Orphe used Crimson Windmill to finish what she thought was the fight. (Under Night In-Birth OST: Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme) Ends) 21.2-10.5: As the dust cleared, Orphe appeared to be the big winner, and Hien looked dead... But what Orphe didn't realize was that a minute hasn't even finished. 12.8-7.6: Orphe: ... (At least he's dead... I guess...) (Cues T.M.Revolution / crosswise Starting from 3:26) 7.5-4.2: But before Orphe could turn around completely, a huge glow was noticed at the corner of her eye; energy: Hien was just faking death, and was about to finish Orphe off! 6.5-3.8: This is the second time, now! As punishment, Shinku... 4.1-0.1: Orphe was stunned at such energy; it was at the class of Sabe's. And before Orphe knew it, it was all over... 1.7-0.9: HADOUKEN!!! K.O.! Hien: HIRYU! YOU ARE NEXT!!! (T.M.Revolution / crosswise Ends) (Cues 【pop'n】 暴レ焔 【Sound Only】) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... STRIDER HIEN! Credits: Fight: BMHKain Hien is from Strider: owned by CAPCOM Orphe is from Wonderful World: owned by Ainefill Tooi Kioku is from Mobile Fighter G Gundam: owned by SUNRISE Alert SFX is from METAL GEAR SOLID: owned by KONAMI "Mission Possible (But Difficult Task)" is from Little Busters!: owned by KEY Maximize Power!(Waldstein's Theme) is from Under Night IN-BIRTH: owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD crosswise is by T.M.Revolution and is featured in SENGOKU BASARA X: owned by CAPCOM 暴レ焔 is a Bemani Original Song and is featured in Pop'n Music Lapistoria: owned by KONAMI GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!!! Category:Blog posts